tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Saris Khan/archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LordGalvatron page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kugawattan (Talk) 14:26, April 10, 2012 Thanks for giving us permision of using your template. Howewer I'd like some changes in it... First, a blue one for BLU Monsters... that'd be real nice. Second, make the template so it fits at images with 275 pixels wide. And that's it... I hope you could do that for us, we'll really appreciate that. Thanks again. Kugawattan 17:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) A million of thank-yous mate. My (our) wiki is starting to look awesome. Thank you for all your support! Kugawattan 08:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but... the Template works slighty glitchy: While it now fits on the image, if there's a text which is longer than the image, it gets stretched in a way it looks pretty unappealing, like in here: http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/BLU_Gentlemanly_Demo If there's a way to fix this, please give it a try. Thanks a lot for your support again. Kugawattan 09:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) My Hero! :D Thanks for your patience. As you may have guessed, my skill at these things is none. Kugawattan 09:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'd gladly do any image you'd like but first I'll need those skins you sue for your characters. Make sure they're hexed if you plan sending them to me. Thanks and have fun editing the wiki.Kugawattan 14:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, man. I'm now pretty busy with a video I'm making right now, but I can include him as a cameo in the last section which a lot of TF2 Freaks are seen. I'd still like you to change Cryo's ice ablities for some more... melee based (like morphing himself into an ice ball to throw at the enemy, or freezing his hand to do some hard-hitting Ice Punches), to make my freak and yours more different, but don't do it if that bothers you. Thanks, your help is really appreciated for all of us in this wiki. Kugawattan 20:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for accepting my ideas! Now I really don't feel that I made a way too similar character to one already made. Since the Pyro already focuses on Close Combat, and Cryo is based on a Pyro, I thought it would fit. I'm definetly using your Soldine for any video in the future :) And not only because you asked, 'cause I really like the character. Sure! Lor the Icy texture, use the Material tool, select "shiny", apply it to anything you want, and then use the color tool and choose a light blue colour. Tadaa! Glad to have helped. As always, thanks for everything! Kugawattan 08:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I was thinking if it could be possible to create a "Quotation" Template, like the ones featured at the TF2 Wiki. I think it would greatly benefit our wiki. I was thinking, too, if we could change the gray/blue background of the wiki (what we can see on it sides) to one custom made. I was planing on one where some TF2 freaks are seen. Could it be possible, too? You told me I could ask for your help :P Kugawattan 11:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I think we should consider start making a quality one. I was thinking in one similar to the Official TF2 Wiki, with sections like an Index, a Featured Article, Newest Pages, or even a "Did you know?". I hope you have the knowledge to make those things, but if not I hope we can do some research them. Also, a nice "Quotation" template (like, as well those from the TF2 Wiki) would benefit too, since the improvised one I made doesn't look very appealing. You apparently know how to do these things. Could you remove the Rank Section of the Character infobox template (all colors if it's possible)? Much appreciated. Kugawattan 09:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) For some reason I can't seem to find the Dr. Schardenfreude ragdoll. Once I pootis the TF2 beta skins folder you gave me in my garrysmod/addons folder, I get the regular beta medic when I click on the icon in the TF2 beta folder. At least I did Orangeman. Sorry. PS. I did some images of various freaks lately. Could you make a page for them? At least just do the Charater Infobox and a quote, please. Kugawattan 22:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Pics done. Hopefully you're pleased with the result. If you wonder why most of them have their eyes closed is because of some error I have on gmod: their eyes, unlike the rest of the body, have the purple and black error texture. So I closed them. I hope you do not mind this. Kugawattan 07:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Dr. SchadenFreude, team ZOM and Soljah done. I hope you like them. PS: Would you like to be my friend on Steam, if you have it? It'd be great. Plus, we won't flood our talk pages with things like these with the chat, and it'll be easier to manage things on the wiki. Oh and of course we'll become better friends and stuff. http://steamcommunity.com/id/kugawattan Kugawattan 20:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Fight Request Hey Saris, Can I make an request for you to make a fight video of Major Scout Guy vs Soldine and Orangeman, I want this video to happen because I feel like it would be interesting to see friends and former allies being forced to fight. I would like to see the fight start between major and orangeman, and them to be both holding back, until soldine arrives (as he is walking slow as usual), where he takes over the fight from Orangeman and starts winning the fight, MSG gets knocked out and has a flashback of when he was working with Orangeman, then Just before Soldine gets ready to detain him, Major uses his Power Boost to make a quick getaway, effectivley making both Soldine and Orangeman the winners. I know how busy you must be and I don't expect you to make the video, I just would like MSG's debut video to be from a really good gmodder and i think you would be the best to do so :) . Please consider my request and message back if you accept please. Yours Faithfully, Stylx Fight Request Reply The reason is because that Orangeman is a TF2 Freak hunter and MSC is currently a big target on Freak hunters hit list, because of his knowledge of HECU info, which technically forces Orangeman to hunt friend, and as i said before they both hold back and soldine has to step in to defeat him, i was wanting MSC to meet up afterwards and work together with orangeman and soldine in a way, like defeating Schadenfredue together. Also i like the idea of mind control, maybe at the start of the vid MSC and Orangeman meet up on purpose to disscuss Major's exile to the military and Schadenfredue mind controls MSC and forces him to attack Orangeman, a fight ensues and when soldine shows up and knocks MSC out, Major's flashbacks that i was on about earlier breaks the mind control. Which is the reason why he escapes Then Major meets up with them again and then asks them if he can join them to help defeat the weird thing that took control over him. Finally, i don't mind waiting for the video to come out, i mean gmodding takes forever (personally i've never done one) but i suggest doing 1 10 min video would take at least a week of very hard work, i perfectly understand, im just delighted about my first TF2 Freak being on youtube :D, take your time and work as slow as you want :) Thank you for accepting my request and im looking forward to your next gmod project Stylx I wasn't asking for a ten minute video, i was just giving you an example, since im pretty sure operation:vagineer is ten minutes long and i was just saying that must take a while i wasn't implying that you make a 10 min video, just saying it must take a long time to make a gmod video :D. And i will start making gmod videos for myself, i just dont want to have MSG go in a similar way to how nuclear scout did (a good concept for a monster, a radioactive one, but portrayed really bad), so i will practise, just being slow with it, until i can get the animation right (since majors is fast he will be trickier to animate). Also Ty for the constructive critisism, it will help me greatly :D Stylx Need some help Hello again, it's me, Stylx :j I was just wondering, because i'm in the middle of editing my first MSG video, which is kind of like Le-the-Creator's Intoducing Ninjie video, explaining what Major's powers are, and in the video MSG fights a Vagineer (a weak one as it seems :L) and im stuck with getting the Vagi to speak, are they specific files that you need to download, or can you just reverse the normal engie ones somehow. Thank you for your time :) Stylx Yes i have basically done what you have said, (firstly the vagineer is red, where it has said the blue ones are the most powerful, but thats not saying much) secondly, the video aint all that serious, it's reminisent of your earlier vid's when soldine was more like soljah, both major and the vagi do some stuff that is slapstick and lastly, yes at the end of the fight Major uses his power boost and the vagi uses his self uber, both attack at the same time and then after the vagi looks defeated, while major is badly injured but alive, then at the end, the vagi regenerates to signify another video, honestly the vagi takes control of the fight and major has to use his entire arsenal and his best attack to pretty much stall it. Also yes, i am using pro 11 but i just dont know how to reverse the lines, if i cant figure it out, i will use the download that you gave me. Thanks for the great advice :D Stylx Thank you so much for the compliment. :D it means a lot to me. I just think it's my animation i need to work on, im a complete novice at animation, but with editing, im not so bad, i guess i have to use more stop motion tutorials for now :P Stylx Hey again :L (just tell me if im bugging you by messaging you so much, ill stop XD) Just finished my video and i was wondering if you could watch it and then tell me what i did right and what i could improve on when i make my next video. Stylx It's taking a while to render, it's a 2 minute video so im just sitting here waiting for it. I'll message you a link when i have uploaded it :D VIDEO IS OUT :D Hey it's me again, I just have to say, thank you for giving me great tips and info for creating gmod vids and how not to make them, i have given a kind of shoutout to you in the description just cos i felt like it was what i was supposed to do :D. Welp enough stalling, heres the vid You can comment on youtube or message me here, :D i dont mind That's the best I could do Anuspy. Sorry if it doesn't look too appelaing. Kugawattan 17:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Background I've finally managed to do a (what I think it is) decent background, but I cannot understand how can I pootis it as the background of the wiki. Help? Kugawattan 20:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Need to find a model Hi, Im trying to get the models for the MeeM's (the targets) for my MSG Short, just basically him fighting off a bunch of them, but I cannot find the models in the gmod folder or anywhere as a download. Could you please direct me to where i could find it please Stylx Hey again, I know how it feels, doing exams, I mean my 2 EnGeR videos were done on the saturday and sunday of 1 weekend, I have no idea how I got them so good, i'm just better at using the Engie model (also the scout model is incredibly hard to animate, I can't get it right :( ) and i still have 6 more tests left. Anyway, sorry for being curious and it seems maybe even blatent, but it energineer the tritagonist in the schadenfreude story line? I mean it seems to be set up that way, given he is an avenger, as it seems. Anyway thanks for the help Stylx Need help with HAT Hey Saris, I am trying to make my major video with Henrys animation tool (just a test honestly) but i'm wondering, is fraps nessersary to record the footage? Stylx Okay thanks, may I ask you to send me your version of fraps My email is **** Also once you have sent this to my email can you message me so i can delete my email of this talk page please :) Stylx 18:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Someone stole our Ninja Spy's image and posted it on The Garry's Mod Wiki. Are you still an admin of that wiki? Since that's stealing, I would like you to remove it. Kugawattan 13:31, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can still contact HalBuzzKill to remove the image. Since you and him never had any major problems, he may understand you. Kugawattan 13:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) So, I hear you've figured out how to hex I've been thinking lately, mate. I feel like the whole "darker-shade" thing I've got going on with Ninjineer isn't really that noticeable and doesn't really look very cool. So, I'm considering looking for an Engineer skin that would fit him better. I still plan on having him wear Deus Specs and (hopefully) a Gunslinger. Anyway, what I want to know is, could you maybe hex an Engineer skin if I picked one out? Also, would you happen to know if I could still change the bodygroups of the hexed skin so I can give him his Gunslinger? The Real LE-the-Creator 21:40, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, no problem. He doesn't really need that Gunslinger anyway. Okay, I was thinking, perhaps the BLU Engineer in this pack. http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/107803 Do you think you could do that? The Real LE-the-Creator 23:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I like ''this new skin. Thanks a bunch, mate! The Real LE-the-Creator 13:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Good timing with them skins Saris Hey Saris, Just here to congratulate u on your 201'st sub........CONGRATS :D also perfect timing with the skins you put on gmod.org because i was going to ask you for soldines skin cos i wanna have him fight my new freak J.D Aussie :D battle of cyborgs. Once again grats for 201 subs and can i please use soldine for my new video coming out please. P.S I will take into account how much more powerful soldine has gotten for his upgrades too, he looks pretty badass now (more badass than he was before :D)Stylx 22:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the soundpack, I was gonna get it when i started sound editing, as thats when i usually get all the audio for the video (music e.c.t) but it might be better getting it beforehand :). Also the way I want J.D to encounter Soldine is similar to how Handsome Rogue encountered him, apart from the fact im having J.D's crazy crime the main focus of the first video, since im making two, and soldine is the main focus of the second video. Also may i just ask how much more powerful is soldine compared to handsome rogue now? since he got the upgrade (the reason im asking this is because I want J.D to be on a power similar to Handsome's). Anyway, just say if you are not happy with me basically ripping off Handsome Rogues encounter :) Looking forward to your next video Stylx 22:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to, somehow, send a message to new members when they join the group? Most of them just never appear to even read any of the rules. Kugawattan 12:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU DOCTOR Kugawattan 13:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Eine zufällige Nachricht von einem Kerl mit Haferschleim: I have a good idea for a TF2 Monster. Problem is I am a newbie with stop-motion, I do not want to use HAT, and I need some tips as to how to make a '''GOOD' TF2 Monster. Not what the other wiki is doing, which tbh sucks arse. In accordance to your question about J.D Hey Saris, Sorry for not getting back to you about this question sooner but no J.D has no connection to the freelance mercs orangeman works for, his backstory is included in his wiki page, that he was a BLU Sniper horrifically injured by the red team's soldier. While he is (now) unrealated to your TF2 Freaks, I can think of a way to relate him, if need be or if you feel like it :D We could say the BLU team J.D was on was the noobie team that included Orangeman, Madic and the BLU Vagi, and in the incident the RED Soldier was Soldine, the engie (who later was shown to be adept at creating cyborgs as a Vagi) created the possible prototype to robosol (i know robosol was based off soldine but the Vagi learnt how to do it first with J.D) J.D Aussie. After J.D descended into madness and left the team they got a new sniper and all went downhill from there, because they lost their skill because J.D used to do all their work. Then all the events happened to now. Still I can't make up a story for the ORG clothes, he just decided to put them on my reason for him being orange was the same for Energineer being PRL, Orange is my favourite colour. There, thats a rough backstory to J.D if he is included into the past of your TF2 Freaks. :) Stylx 01:32, June 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S Do you know a Liam Salunga, I am pretty sure he put up a TF2 Freak called Bonk Pancakes or something like that on the wiki, thing is, on my newest video he has given me comments that seem weird and random, which either defy what i have said to him or make no sense at all. Example 1 i didn't﻿ create TF2 freaks yet Liam Salunga 5 minutes ago I do not get this because i have not said anything about him creating Gmod monsters. I have heard some complaints about him on the wiki somewhere and im kind of worried he is going to well, to say attack my videos making random comments that in my opinion spoil the page altogether. Can you give me advice on what to do? Thank You Stylx 04:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot Saris, while I may normally watch youtube all the time, uploaders see a different bit of youtube all together (0_0). Yeah I do not get him at all, which kinda worried me at the time, he didn't feel like a troll of sorts, i mean he's asked me a genuine question on how i got the skins (albeit randomly given it was your skins you posted and he said he was a sub :L)and yes i have responded in not a voilent but, confused sort of way, politely asking on what he is on about, receiving no discernible answer from him. Thanks Stylx 10:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ninjie's New Skin Well, I don't really know how to give it to you. Plus, I think I'm still tinkering with it, so perhaps once I get something I'm satisfied with...? The Real LE-the-Creator 01:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) New Skin for Medizard...? I've found this. It gives the Medic a lighter blue skin, making it more appealing for his ice powers. http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/112331 Even still, I'm not sure if I should give him a custom skin... given the fact they have to download things for using my freak, they may end up not using him :| Kugawattan 21:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hexing the Cyborskins with beta joints Hey Saris, I was wondering If you could hex the Cyborneer, Cyborspy, CyborMedic and CyborPyro models. I need them hexed with the beta joined like medizard has, as it's starting to annoy me how limited their posing with the normal joints is.I've included links to garrysmod.org for the models below. Cyborneer and spy: http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=92285 Cybormedic: http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=124374 CyborPyro: http://www.garrysmod.org/downloads/?a=view&id=90777 ShermanZAtank 08:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot Saris! ShermanZAtank 09:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Works like a charm. I was going to ask you for a Cyborscout hex, but since its a custom model, I don't think theres a version with beta joints. Thanks again these are awesome! ShermanZAtank 12:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Removing Categories Hi saris, I just want to ask, how do you remove the categories for seperate tf2 freaks, because i want to remove the category TF2Sona's from my enger freak so i can make a more unique tf2sona. Stylx 14:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Female Scout Model Hi Saris, I'm sorry to be bothering your yet again but can i ask you to make a download of the female scout model i need for the video me and sherman have put together, I have tried and tried and tried, i have downloaded the only 2 downloads i could find, both them didn't work, i tried finding spawnlist for them and it didn't work and i even ask sherman himself to link me the download he used, i asked him to tell me where he put the file and how he set up the spawnlist, followed his instructions word by word and it still doesn't work. I know you are busy with gmod videos and you are probably busy with other stuff on top of that but can you please get me an alternative, i have tried both the females scouts on gmod.org and i don't know what to do. I would say take your time but i am literally running myself ragged by myself, i am meaning to create J.D vs Soldine and this video i wanna make before that which is also going to be the intro vid for my new TF2 Freak, Savior. I am sorry that I am so dependant on a more experienced gmodder to get me through my troubles but i am all out of options here. Stylx 22:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Saris is credit to team :D Thanks so much saris, your a god, i am so thankful, :) it worked :D I will make my best GMOD MOVIE EVA :D (still gonna be crap XD) Once again Sariskhan, thank you and you really are a credit to the TF2 Freakshow team, I am so glad I met you :) Stylx 15:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) More skin hexes required here! Hey Saris, I was wondering If you could hex this texture pack for me: http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/116378 I want it for a new CyborHeavy Skin and a demoman freak im coming up with. Please let me know if you can do this. ShermanZAtank 20:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Much appreciated as always. The models work great. I forgot to mention that I would also like the pyro for a CyborPyro skin experiment. Any chance you can update the pack at some point? Sorry if i'm being a nuisance. ShermanZAtank 19:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible new Original Vagie skin? Talking with Sonicrulez11 about Vagineers ended up in him questioning, "if he's the original, instead of beta he could have the concept art skin." Since he already uses a BLU-beta Vagineer that behaves unlike the leader would do, I suggest using this skin for the Original Vagineer: http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/116602 Tell me what you think about the subject. Messed up Soldine For a while, I've been a fan of your videoes and I was excited when your QMSC pack came out. There was a problem although. Soldine's materials appeared to be messed up. I couldn't move him or anything and he was glowing pink for some reason. Here'es an image that I took of him. Thanks! Spottedleaf221 19:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Will custom skins need modification for SFM? Hey saris, seeing as you're then only person I know who's got their character into SFM succesfully, I want to ask if you had to modify it. While I have gottten Cyborneer into SFM, I can't get him to Lip Sync. This seems to be because the model isnt an HMW reskin. My main issue is that I don't know if the models for the Cybors will all require modifications to work. Please let me know when you get the chance. ShermanZAtank 19:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I see, looks like im stuck with Gmod for now. SFM is a bitch to handle any way. I can't even get the revolver to fit into a spy's hand.ShermanZAtank 20:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hex this bloody skin if you got a moment http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/110264 Unofficial Rankings Hey Saris, long time no see (1 month XD), I was wondering about these unofficial rankings, is the page open for everyone to create a list, is it only open for well known contributers who would not ruin the page itself, or is the page locked just for you kuga and le? I'm just wondering because while all of the lists seem pretty good in terms of how fair they are, there are some freaks you all left out that i feel like they should fit in. (Like J.D, although i think thats because he really hasn't been up against an actual opponent to be evaluated yet but still). I just want to know who is allowed to edit that page. Stylx 11:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, i'm fine with that, and anyway i wouldn't edit your rankings, they seem really fair and accurate, only a few rankings on all of them i don't agree with and as you said, i can change them as i see fit in mine :) I'm guessing freaks who haven't been in many videos are not permitted on the list (a.k.a my freak savior, who still hasn't a debut video, although that is about to change >:] ) Also after I do the video with shermans' cyborscout training with MSG and the debut of Savior (nearly finished the shooting) i am going to start on soldine vs J.D, it might not be top notch (my videos arn't really of a high standard anyways in my opinion XD) cos i have only just recovered from being ill, but i will continue and hopefully finish it. Hey Hey, thanks for taking a look at that video I put up. I've seen some of your videos, and they're really good - let's just say I like horror. Xho -- (Talk) 15:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) J.D Aussie Vs Soldine is complete :D Hey Saris, It was a pain to do but i have done it, even though it's a lot shorter than i thought it would. I made the video in a way so that the audio tells you more than the actual visuals do, and i don't really know if it needs improving, i watched lemufot's team killer videos to try and get the idea, i just want you to assess how well i pulled it off, because i might use it in more of my videos, since i don't lip-sync it might work to my advantage. I think i got their power levels out right, the fight (which is basically the entire video) is 1:39 which is around 10 secs under the actual fight between soldine vs handsome rogue (which i timed as 1:49 for the actaul fight) so i think i got that down good. It will be on youtube as soon as it renders. Anyways, thank you for your support at getting this video out (really it helped a bunch) and i hope you like your firstborn beating down on J.D XD P.S im starting to like the advanced phys, although it's still annoying to use XD Yes your right, im probably going to use a more fluid stop motion and lemurfot's style, only a little though. also heres a link to the video, i just uploaded it, unless you have already seen it by this point :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WGI88OVFio&feature=youtu.be Stylx 17:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ORG Vagi question Hey Saris, I was wondering in case I want this idea of mine to actually become true. How do you create the ORG Vagi's eye lasers, it's probably simple but i don't know any videos of the ORG vagineer to have a look at. I want to know because im thinking of having the RED vagineer from the MSG Saga "evolve" into a ORG one (I was thinking of making the RED vagi evolve all the way back with my confrontation videos, in them i made him seem more docile and more like a BLU vagi). Also I thought it would be interesting to come up with an idea of how the Vagi's come to be, because the only natural vagi's seem to be RED and BLU and i wanted to theorize a way of them become the more unique varieties, like YLW, GRN, ORG and PRL. Anyways I just want to know how to create them lasers just in case :) Stylx 10:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you hex these? http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/110909 http://gamebanana.com/tf2/skins/110972 Hold still. This will only sting forever. 00:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Energineers Voice effect Hey saris, I just need to be reminded how you make energineer's voice effect. I know it's a sound fx but i can't remeber which one Thanks in advance :P Stylx 17:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki IRC Say, is there an IRC page like the one for the Official Team Fortress 2 Wiki? Xho -- (Talk) 18:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC)